gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Drogon
Drogon is one of Daenerys Targaryen's hatchling dragons. He is black with red markings, and is the largest of the three hartchlings. He is named after Daenerys' late husband Khal Drogo. He has two siblings: Rhaegal and Viserion. Biography Season 1 He is born along with his two siblings after Daenerys has their eggs placed on the funeral pyre erected for her deceased husband, Khal Drogo. As she rises unharmed from the ashes of the pyre on the morning following the funeral, he climbs on her shoulder and lets out a powerful scream, announcing the return of dragons to the world."Fire and Blood" Season 2 As her small khalasar travels east, Daenerys tries to get Drogon to eat, but he refuses the raw meat she offers, just as his siblings do."The North Remembers" Later, while Daenerys is staying at Qarth, she teaches Drogon to breathe fire for the first time, roasting a small piece of meat, which he then eats."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Drogon and his siblings are kidnapped to the dismay of Daenerys."The Old Gods and the New" In a meeting with the Thirteen, Pyat Pree, a warlock, reveals he has taken them to the House of the Undying and claims that he is eager to reunite Daenerys with her children."A Man Without Honor" As Daenerys enters the House of the Undying, she evetually finds her three dragons chained. Pyat Pree attempts to chain her with magic claiming that her dragons make his magic strong, and that she makes them stronger, thus she will stay with them for an eternity. She whispers to her dragons the command of fire, Drogon is the first to spit fire at Pyat, his brothers follow suit shortly after, and the three of them burn Pyat Pree alive, and free themselves and Daenerys from their chains. Season 3 Drogon has grown significantly since leaving Qarth, and is about the size of a small dog by the time Daenerys and her party reach Astapor. He swoops into the water and catches a fish, which he proceeds to cook in mid air and devour. Daenerys notes that he is not growing fast enough for her to use him to conquer the Seven Kingdoms in time. At the slavers bay, she speaks with Kraznys mo Nakloz, as they attempt to work out a deal for his slave soldiers, the Unsullied. Daenerys says she will take all 8000 Unsullied soldiers, including those in training. To this Kraznys laughs at her and says with everything she came with she could afford hardly over 100 Unsullied soldiers. Daenerys surprises him by telling him she has Dragons, and she will give him one. They strike a deal that she may have all the Unsullied soldiers for her biggest dragon (Drogon). Sometime later the exchange is made, Daenerys gives the chained Drogon over to Kraznys, who in turn gives her the golden whip which gives the wielder total control over the Unsullied. Once the Unsullied are under her command, Kraznys comments that Drogon does not obey him, to which she responds, in Valyrian, that he does not obey because he is not a slave, before ordering Drogon to burn him alive. Drogon then proceeds to burn several other soldiers and Good masters in the courtyard. When the Sack of Astapor is finished, Drogon and his brothers are seen flying over Daenery's new Unsullied army, roaring in triumph. Appearances Season 3 Physical appearance Drogon, like all dragons has a long serpentine body, with two short legs and large bat-like wings. He has black scales and spines running down from neck to tail and two back-facing horns on his head. Image gallery Daenerys and dragon.jpg|Drogon, newly hatched Drogon travels.jpg|Drogon traveling through the Red Waste Daenerys & Drogon 2x01.jpg|Drogon refuses food Drogon caged.jpg|Drogon being put in his cage Dany Doreah Drogon.jpg|Daenerys teaching Drogon to cook meat Drogon eats.jpg|Drogon eating Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal 2x10.png|Drogon and his siblings Drogon 2x10.jpg|Drogon in "Valar Morghulis" Burn Sucker BURN!.jpg|Drogon barbecues a fish See also * Drogon at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Dragons Category:Status: Alive